Come With Me
by Zauar
Summary: The night at camp after leaving Lothering, Elissa pulls Alistair aside. Elissa's PoV


I deliberately stepped on every twig in my path as I approached the campfire. I didn't want to startle him as I touched his arm. He glanced up at me before resuming his study of the flames. I could see the sadness he was trying desperately to bury from his eyes. I tugged on his arm slightly.

_"Come with me."_

"What is this about Elissa? I'm tired."

There was a hint of annoyance in his tone. He wanted to be left to himself but I wasn't about to let him do that. Begrudgingly he followed as I lead him away from the encampment and our strange new entourage. We walked side by side in silence until we came to the spot I had preordained for our meeting. I settled down on a large rock and patted the empty space to my left indicating for him to follow suit.

He sat down next to me. He stunk of blood and the sweat of battle. I suppose I probably did too; neither of us had, had the opportunity to was ourselves clean. I almost wanted to laugh bitterly right then but I contained the urge. He spoke first, impatience clearly seeping into his tone.

"Are you going to tell me what this is about now?"

_"I thought you might want to talk about Duncan, away from the scrutiny of certain individuals."_

He sighed and his face softened as he looked at me. He has such beautiful caramel colored eyes. I knew it wasn't the time or the place to be having such thoughts but they came regardless.

"You don't have to do that. I know you didn't know him as long as I did."

_"I could tell by the way you spoke of him that he was like a father to you. I understand."_

I didn't really understand how he felt but I understood the gist of the situation. He had finally found the father he had never had in Duncan and now he was gone. Stolen from him before his time by Loghain's treachery; much as my own family had been stolen from me by Howe's.

"I should of handled it better. Duncan warned me right from the beginning that this could happen. Any of us could die in battle. I shouldn't have lost it, not when so much is riding on us, not with the Blight and... and everything. I'm sorry."

_"There's no need to apologize."_

"I'd... like to have a proper funeral for him. Maybe once this is all done, if we're still alive. I don't think he had any family to speak of."

_"He had you."_

"I suppose he did. It probably sounds stupid, but part of me wishes I was with him. In the battle. I feel like I abandoned him."

_"It doesn't sound stupid at all Alistair... I... I understand completely."_

He didn't know that I myself had abandoned my own family to their fate. I wasn't about to bring it up either. I had my own pain to deal with and I would deal with it in my own way.

"Of course I'd be dead, then, wouldn't I? It's not like that would make him happier."

It took me a moment to reply as I contemplated what he said. I suppose it's true. I know my parents would not be any happier had I defended them both till our inevitable deaths.

_"(sigh) It's... Do you know where he is from?"_

"I think he came from Highever, or so he said. Maybe I'll go up out there sometime, see about putting up something in his honor."

"I don't know... Have you... had someone close to you die? Not that I mean to pry, I'm just..."

I respected Duncan more than ever at that moment. It seems that Duncan had not confided in Alistair why I had come to Ostagar. That was a story that would not be told tonight.

_"I've... I've lost enough to know what you're going through."_

"Yes, I... imagine you really have, haven't you? ...Thank you. Really, I mean it. It was good to talk about it, at least a little."

_"Maybe I'll go to Highever with you, when you go."_

"I'd like that. So would he, I think."

_"Alistair, I... this..." _

"What is it Elissa?"

I stood up and retrieved the sword and shield from behind the rock. I had stashed them there earlier in preparation of this conversation.

_"This is... was, my father's sword and shield; I want you to have them Alistair."_

"I... I'm honored that you would think of me but I couldn't possibly."

_"Please... I insist. You can make use of them once more, where I cannot."_

"I don't know what to say."

_"You don't have to say anything, simply use them well. Now please, if you'll excuse me; I'm very tired. Good night Alistair."_

"Good night Elissa and thank you... for everything."


End file.
